The Second Time Around
by Creatus O' Spiritus
Summary: Everything... Everyone... Is gone. Only Sasuke and I remain. We are the last. The war took its toll on all of us. I guess in the end it was all for naught but, I have a plan... well it is more of idea but it is a plan. We will go to back to where it started... We will fix everything or die trying... Now only if Sasuke and I could agree on the date we would arrive.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge: Time-Space Fuuinjustu! Aka What have you done Naruto?!

An:/ Don't own Naruto. RIP Itachi.

"Are you sure this will work, Hokage-Sama?" Uchiha Sasuke inquired.

"Of course it will... have a little faith in me Sasuke," a blonde-haired woman exclaimed, then murmured,"Or at least I think it will."

Sasuke didn't look amused, "This has to be perfect Naruto. There can be no if's and's or but's about this."

"Everything will work out in the end... Now we just need to pick a date to return to..." Naruto trailed off.

Sasuke, this will only work if we compensate for something... If we give up something important to us. If we don't our bodies will most likely not make the trip due to strain," Naruto quietly stated.

There was pause.

"Everything is ready, all we have to do is agree when we shall arrive," the blonde girl replied and then answered, "I believe that we should go back to the day where you left for Orochimaru. Think about it during our fight at the Valley of the End. No one was around When we fought so we could transition easier," Naruto stated.

Another moment of silence.

"Naruto... You are a genius."

"Thanks, now help we activate the seal Teme."

Nodding at each other, both Sasuke and Naruto pumped their chakra into the seal. Silently disappearing in a flash of white light.

Reappearing on the familiar heads of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama were two figures. One was obviously an Uchiha Sasuke and the other was a red headed female.

Sasuke groaned looking up, "Naruto? Is that you?"

There be was a moment of silence.

"Sasuke! You Teme! Of course it is me! Who did you expect the Hachibi!?" The red haired girl screamed at Sasuke.

Relaxing slightly, Sasuke sighed, "Geeze Dobe... no need to get angry."

There was another moment of silence as they looked around their surroundings.

"Holy crap! It actually worked!" They exclaimed in harmony.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking at the red head, Sasuke inquired, " Naruto why are you red headed?"

"Hehe.." rubbing the back of her head, " In order to make the Jutsu work I had to give up something important to me. I chose my relation to the Yondaime, so I wouldn't be easily recognizable in this time period. Which would us to complete our goals faster... understood?"

"Okay then, what now?" Sasuke asked looking over at Naruto, "We made it back so what is our next step?"

"First off we need to decide if you will still go to Orochimaru or if you will return to Konoha with me?" Naruto paused, "Should I even return to konoha? It may prove more fruitful if I disappeared until things start moving?"

A slight pause...

"Naruto, I believe that I should go to Orochimaru so it would be easier to kill both him and Kabuto," Sasuke continued, "As for you, Naruto, I don't think you should return to Konoha because you can't act or lie to save your life... they would think you were an imposter."

Naruto sighed, "I see your point... but, no never mind I have an idea."

Sasuke glanced over to witness Naruto smiling like a maniac.

Smirking Naruto says, " Don't you think Uzushio should be restored to its former glory?"

Returning the smirk, Sasuke replied, "I will send over shinobi form Sound that sides with me when I take over control from Orochimaru."

"Okay it's settled then, you will go the snake faced bastard and I will go rebuild Whirlpool. Now before we go, we need to fake my death. After all Konoha will not stop looking for me because of that stupid fox."

"Right, you should create a blood clone. That way it will only dispel we it is instructed," Sasuke stated.

"Okay... Chi No Bushin!"

There was a puff of smoke and there was an exact replica of Naruto standing next to the original.

" Okay! You are to place your self under a henge that makes you appear dead. The bloodier the better. Do not dispel until you are buried under the earth. Understood?"

"Hai, boss!"

"Okay get to it."

"Hai!"

After the clone did as ordered, Naruto looked over at Sasuke and smiled, "See you in three years, Teme!" running off towards the west

"Hn... see you Dobe," was said into the empty air.

Sasuke turned and started towards the Snakes Lair.


End file.
